


Gabinetti del pub

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: BleachPrompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki Nei gabinetti del pubParole: 110 Word





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Bleach  
> Prompt: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques/Ichigo Kurosaki Nei gabinetti del pub  
> Parole: 110 Word

Cosa contava che fossero nei gabinetti di uno squallido pub? alla fine l’unica cosa che contava era sentire il caldo corpo dell’altro e quando l’erezione di Ichigo era tesa e seducente per lui era una tentazione a cui mai avrebbe potuto resistere.  
«Fermati siamo in Pub»  
Cosa diavolo importava? Alla fine voleva solo far godere quel ragazzo e a quel unto qualsiasi posto diventava solo pretesto per farlo venire.  
Lo succhiava con avidità assaporando ogni gemito e carezza che quel ragazzo gli serviva, come quelle dita che accarezzava il suo cuoio capelluto o quei caldo gemito che inebriante risuonava nell’aria accompagnandolo con passione fin all’istante che tanto attendeva.  
«Sto venendo»


End file.
